The TRAGEDY of a PLAY
by orthonym
Summary: Ichigo's class will present Romeo and Juliet for the school festival. but what if things go wrong? like when a particular captain intervenes in a hot sizzling scene?
1. CHARACTER DRAW LOTS

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine

**SUMMARY:** Ichigo's class will present **the Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet **for the school festival. But what if things go wrong? Like when a particular captain intervenes in a _hot sizzling_ scene?

A/N: all I ask is for you to **read and review**... bear with me **till the end**. Thank you. Sorry for grammatical errors.

* * *

**THE TRAGEDY OF A PLAY**

* * *

**Shunsui:** Nano-chan! can you please come with me to a new bar in town...

**Nano-chan:** Taichou, not now... i'm reading...

Shunsui's brows met.

**Shunsui**: huh?

**Nano:** well, THE TRAGEDY OF A PLAY written by SHIN (uiHS) is interesting. Something's gonna happen in the play and true feelings will be revealed! exciting!

**Shunsui:**ohhh... is that so... well, don't forget to REVIEW! ok?

* * *

**THE TRAGEDY OF A PLAY **

_Scene 1: CHARACTER DRAW LOTS**  
**_

* * *

Walking to school this early made an orange-haired teen appreciate _beauty. _ The name's Kurosaki Ichigo. He enjoyed today's _beautiful_ weather flooded with a_ beautiful_ sunshine, a _beautiful_ morning indeed. The sweet scent of the _beautiful_ morning breeze could perk up any sleepy soul. Well okay, drop that…. It was not _that_ beautiful for him.

As Ichigo trotted down the street, he could not help but yawn. He could vividly remember why the heck he woke up just an hour after dawn. Early this morning, a nuisance midget woke Ichigo up giving him a good slap in the face.

Ichigo snatched a glance at the petite form walking beside him. Knowing that Rukia could kick the hell out of him made his scowl deepen. Rukia never failed in annoying him every minute, second and day of his life. Ichigo sluggishly ran his fingers to his spiky-orange colored hair.

"Ichigo!" the subject of Ichigo's frustration exclaimed. "Hollow!"

In an instant, both hastily ran to the source of the evil reiatsu. Ichigo in his death-god form took the lead with Rukia trailing behind him.

"Put some muscle on it! Ichigo!" Rukia said in a commanding tone. Those words happened to offend Ichigo, big time. But for Rukia, such taunt was a way to cheer him.

"I know!" Ichigo snapped. _Goddammit! What a loud mouthed small lady. Telling me what to do! _, he thought.

"You're taking too much time!" the raven-haired Rukia mischievously kid. "If I am the one fighting, it will only take seconds." She placed a proud grin on her face, intentionally mocking Ichigo.

Hot steam seethed in the substitute death-god's boiling point thermometer. "Shut up!" Ichigo raised his zanpaktou high and slashed the hollow's white mask. Killing the evil entity before it could do further harm.

As Ichigo set foot on the ground, he angrily faced the annoying Rukia, "can you stop hollering while I fight? You're irritating!"

Rukia glared at him. "BA-KA" She gave Ichigo a nice hard kick on his shin.

_That's it_! The _stupid_ Ichigo crossed her. Rukia grumpily walked away. _What's the matter with this freak? Ignoring a concerned citizen! What a dope… a very dense dope!_

"Hey! Wait!" Ichigo called out.

…

Only split seconds after defeating some hollows, Ichigo and Rukia ran like a marathon contestants. This time, Rukia took a big lead.

Rukia yelled at him, "this is your fault!" her midnight blue hair flow glamorously with the wind. _It suits her_, carrot-top thought.

Ichigo answered her with an exasperate scowl. "Shut the _hell_ up!" he murmured at her back.

"You'll be dead if I received a mark lower than A!" she yelled at Ichigo, _again._ Not minding the danger of a furious company.

"How could a 'late' mark mess your grade? And you're not as gifted as Hitsugaya." Ichigo said in a matter-of-factly tone. To complete his vengeance, he added a word for _encouragement _"Eh? Shorty?"

Rukia heard it right. S.H.O.R.T.Y. This word is enough to ruin her day.

"DIE!" The petite Rukia turned around and sadistically aimed her fist to her archfiend's disgusting face.

Seeing a puny flying fist coming to his direction, Carrot-top impishly dodged. "Missed!" Ichigo said and smirked.

"I-CHI-GO!" Rukia tried hitting him again. She expected carrot-top to dodge again but much to her surprise, he caught her hand and pressed it lightly. Rukia searched for any smart explanation for such bizarre actions but she ended up mystified.

Ichigo smiled inwardly. He didn't know why, but he's enjoying times like this. When they will have a petty quarrel and it will end up making either him or her range with fury.

Ichigo dragged the little lady was dragged along as he ran.

…

The two students stormed inside their room. They saw people who were growling, grimacing and scowling.

_What's up?_ Carrot-top wondered.

"Mr. Kurosaki and Ms. Kuchiki, glad you made it on time. Come here and choose your fate." The class' deadliest literature Sensei grinned at them.

_Odd. She rarely _grins.

The teacher held out a small box with two remaining folded papers. Each of the curious students chose their _fate_.

"Don't open it yet." The Sensei warmly said before flashing a sweet smile. However, all of her students knew that behind that sweet smile of hers lies a demonic one.

"Ok, class." Sensei raised her voice to call the attention of her gloomy students. She's still wearing that _devilish_ smile. The literature connoisseur waited for the class to settle down before she continued.

"This is a project so don't let me down! Your grades are at stake." The Sensei screeched. Her true color fumed. "Our class will present Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet for the school festival."

The mood inside became bluer than blue, sadder than sad.

"We have a week of preparation. So as you can see, the assigning of characters is fair and square. You may now open the paper you're holding." The students thought the evil teacher was done in explaining, but then she added in a very acidic tone, "Don't YOU DARE exchange your selected paper."

All gloomy faces started peeping inside the paper. Some gave out a sigh of relief others a burdened sorrow. 'Coz who might know what the hands of fate do? All of them could either have a boy's character or worst, girly character.

_**What the**_? Ichigo almost faint as he saw the name of the character he'll be portraying. _Dammit_! His chocolate colored eyes scanned the room and thoughtfully select . . . _then who could be the _other_ character?_

"Ok, let me know your participation…" the literature addicted guru started calling the characters from the least to the most important.

"…_.Who's the musicians?" _

A group of five proudly raised their hands.

"…_..ok who's Samson? …. Gregory? Ok… Abraham? Benvolio? ….Friar Lawrence..."_

Students limply raised their hands one after another as the guru continued jotting down their names and calling the other characters.

Butterflies started forming in Ichigo's stomach. He looked at his other _uncalled _classmates. His gloomy feature was gloomier than ever. Cold sweat trickled down his face. He couldn't believe heaven permitted this to happen.

"_Who's the Nurse_?"

Tatsuki deliriously raised her hand and dropped it with a bang.

. Ichigo shuddered as he saw those who were left. _Fuck_. He leaned his head and saw Rukia peacefully doodling on her book. _Oh, God … please… not her… what a living nightmare._ Then, he managed to imagine the possible scenes. He hit his head intentionally to knock him off the crazy ideas.

"_Lady Capulet?"_

_Shit! _Ichigo started to squirm on his seat as Orihime cheerfully and excitedly raised her hand.

"_Tybalt?"_

Ichigo froze.

"_Tybalt?"_

Chad shoved his hand and cried out a low groan.

"_Mercutio?"_

_Oh-uh…_ the blushing Uryuu Ishida raised his hand and adjusted his eyeglass. He too couldn't believe why he should be Mercutio of all characters. He'd rather be Romeo and Orihime be his Juliet.

Only three important characters were left. . . . .

The time has come; three students were not yet called.

_**The worst case scenario! **_

Renji Abarai, who grumpily sat, made faces of grieve annoyance.

Rukia Kuchiki, who's so damn oblivious about everything,

And him, Ichigo Kurosaki, scarady... lunatic... he don't want to participate in this _PLAY_.

_Ok. Ok. Ok. It's pretty obvious that Rukia will be the one….__ Dammit! It is better if she's the one... what choice is available? none. so it is better to be with her than... ..._ Ichigo started to be giddy. Even if it's a draw lots, he's sure God is good and making Renji…. The _one_…. _Holy_ _Shit!_

All eyes settled on the trio. Options were: two guys portraying a romance on the stage or a normal pairing.

"_Paris?"_

Ichigo felt the sky collapsed and the ground trembled. His breathing was not normal. This will be his future! _Damn that literature weirdo_.

"_Paris?"_ the teacher called again the name of the character who's obsessed with Juliet.

Someone moved.

The shock of the century made each students jaw dropped onto the ground.

All color in Ichigo's face drained. _KILL me_!

Rukia stood firm and smiled coyly at their teacher. She was saying something but her voice was swallowed by the students' **'ohhh'** and **'Ahh'**

"Oh?" Their sensei gasped. All of the people inside the room didn't expect this turn of events or did they? Their teacher started writing Rukia's name opposite the printed name **PARIS**.

_OMG! WTF! WTH! Holy cow! Motherfucker! Shit! Bloody Hell! Dammit! For Christ sake! Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! _Ichigo suffered a nervous breakdown. _Medic! Medic!_ He blankly stared at the red haired guy.

_RENJI? RENJI? My partner? Holy shit! just... please..._ _I'd rather be in the arms of Rukia._

Renji, who's in profound 'brooding-state', didn't move an inch. The punk didn't even hear the frustrating cheers of the other students.

The flow of events passed very fast. _Was it a dream? A bad, bad dream?wake me up when September comes!_

"Dammit!" Ichigo snarled.

"_So who's ROMEO?"_

Ichigo jumped unto his feet and shot an accusing finger to the tattooed freak, which simply ignored him.

"Calm down Kurosaki!" the Sensei scolded.

All carrot-top could hear was the maddening squeals and grumbles of his fellow students... saying '_forbidden love'_

-ToBeContinued

* * *

**Ichigo**: am I Romeo? Or Juliet? (Face flustered but the scowl was still there)

Ikaku entered the scene…

**Ikakku:** Ah…. (Nodded to himself) so if you're Juliet….. The reason of the captain who will intervene is because….

Ichigo looked at Ikakku's shiny bald head.

**Ikakku:** will be because Renji is fucking you? Well, that is, if Renji is Romeo…

Rukia popped out of nowhere and hit Ikaku in his head.

**Rukia: **don't speak such foul ideas about _that_ captain.. Or I'll kill you. And for your info this is an IchiRuki fic idiot!

Orihime chimed in….. Healing the bloody Ikaku...

**Orihime:** can the nurse have an affair?

_-Shin _(uiHS)

…...

:**review/comment; criticize;**


	2. NO TURNING BACK NOW

**TRAGEDY OF A PLAY**

_Scene 2: NO TURNING BACK NOW_

* * *

"Ichigo, calm down." The literature connoisseur tried hard to keep the whole class in clamoring especially Mr. Kurosaki. But to no avail, the clamor continued.

All the students carefully observed every detail of the scenario taking place. They stared at a mad man on the loose, whose body shook horribly.

"Ichigo…" Rukia stared in disbelief. "You're overreacting. Can you shut up for a moment 'coz I'm about to ask..." Ichigo didn't let her finish her sentence.

"Rukia!" Ichigo's _**definitely**_ not breathing normally. More like hyperventilating. "Can't you see! Renji… he is…"

At the loud mention of his name, Renji stirred. "What the?" He faced Ichigo and wiped the corner of this mouth.

"The hell Renji! Don't tell me you're sleeping all the time?" Carrot-head yelped. "Shit! You're sleeping with your eyes wide _open_!" Ichigo couldn't believe the curses he sputtered. All this time he thought Renji _profoundly_ think over the situation, finding a way out of this mess.

Tatsuki burst into laughter making Renji annoyed.

"Shaddap!" The red-haired hollered at Ichigo's childhood friend. "What's the problem with you?" he turned and glared at the mad man.

"Didn't you hear me?" An ear-splitting voice boomed in the room, cracking some eardrums. Though small, Rukia scared the pants off these guys. She stood and glared at them.

"And WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?" A more ferocious tone cracked not only eardrums but also glass windows and some eyeglasses. The owner of the voice towered over the trio, one hand on her hips and the other, pointing at them.

"Sensei!" Ichigo, Renji and Rukia chorused.

The guru inhaled and exhaled. "Ok. Settle down class." She put a wicked _smile_. Her students admired how unbelievably fast she recollected her composure. "Who is Romeo?" the Sensei said controlling her pressure.

No one answered. "Who is RO-ME-O?" the guru _smiled_ showing her canines indicating that she was so _damn_ annoyed.

Ichigo looked away and said, loud and clear. "I am Romeo Montague. And Juliet…. Argh…" he scratched his head. "I'd rather choose Rukia to be my Juliet… I'd rather be romantic with her than that weirdo who sleeps with his eyes wide open!" Ichigo obviously yelled the last words.

Silence filled the room. _**So he likes Rukia? Is that it?**_

Carrot-head couldn't believe he talked a mile and ended up revealing his thoughts.

"**I am Juliet**." A firm voice said. Ichigo felt goose bumps rose at the back of his neck.

People set their eyes at the source of the most awaited statement.

"Ru… Rukia!" the class exclaimed. The one who will play Romeo was dazed.

"So Mr. Kurosaki," the English guru tapped Ichigo's shoulder. "Your wish… granted! How lucky you are."

…

"Lucky? What kind of normal human being will give a humongous project with only one week preparation? The project doesn't sound human at all." The spiky orange-head dreadfully muttered.

The whole class sat outside the field. Sensei gave them the whole afternoon to plan everything. Mizuiru, the chosen one, lead the group since he was the only one excited and passionate about it.

Mizuiro ordered. "Actors please stay at my right, props left, backstage staff and the rest in front."

It made Ichigo wonder how students followed Mizuiro. The leader achieved everyone's respect and now they listened to every direction he commanded.

"Actors please know your lines. Tomorrow will be day one and I hope you memorize it"

Ichigo grimaced.

"I know it's hard, but please…" Mizuiro glanced at every single person present. "The play will be great. Look at the bright side, see, someone promptly edited the 20 pages long script given." He stopped to catch his breath. "Understood?"

Students nodded in agreement.

"Ishida-san, can you make some costumes?" Mizuiro asked.

"Piece of cake." Uryuu swiftly brought out his sewing kit and stood there as if waiting for any go signal. "I have my own style. Want me to start now?"

Mizuiru smiled. "Ok. But make sure there'll be a costume for an angel, torch bearer, and what else..." he rubbed his temples. "Can you just make a research for it? Thank you."

The leader, Mizuro, motioned to a girl() and said, "Ask the readers for any suggestion for the character hair-do or coiffure..."

Since school hours ends for this_ beautiful_ day, the student-turned-director gave his last direction for the whole troop. "Ok. Props! Backstage staff! I'm counting on you! Go now and search for any useful materials, make some sketches for the theatre and make sure you'll have the design in every scene!" Mizuiru turned to the actors. "Follow me."

The so-called actors glumly followed the director? Leader? Of the group.

In a shady area in the vast field, Mizuiru stopped. He sat under the groove of a thick tree. (yes, in a field.) "Ok!" he enthusiastically said. The brood of actors sat, encircling him "Romeo and Juliet fall in love... its love at first sight, very tragic story." He dramatically gestured at Ichigo. "Ichigo! You know the whole story?"

"I've read it once for a book report." Ichigo grumpily retorted. "Saw it twice for a movie review." He read and watched Shakespeare's drama 'coz he had to.

"Aye!" Mizuiru said. All the actors thought the spirit of Shakespeare entered the body of their leader. "Ichigo, Rukia-san, please come forward."

The two did what they were requested to. They looked at the director, who was illuminated by some sort of light.

"Kiss her." Mizuiru plainly said. He seriously uttered these words as if no one could make him falter.

"What?" before Ichigo or Rukia could react, Renji did the honor to yell at Mizuiru.

"**KISS** HER." Director Mizuiru repeated it loud. The whole Shakespearean drama changed him. His irises reflected his soul that was saying a Nike slogan '_Just do it_!' "Ichigo, do it - now."

Ichigo gulped. He and Rukia were only inches away.

Rukia couldn't believe the director's action.

"A kissing scene is the beginning of the play?" Rukia asked. "Sorry, I haven't read the book." She smiled meekly.

Keigo sprouted out from God-knows where. He laughed out loud. "Dude!" Keigo clapped Mizuiru's back. "You're taking it seriously..." Supposedly, Keigo shouldn't be there 'coz he belonged to the backstage staff.

Ichigo sighed in relief. Hearing the demand of Mizuiru made his heart beat faster. He almost burst into flames when Rukia grasped his wrist then she looked at him with those striking but inquisitive eyes. The second time the director stated his command, his mind really whirled. He felt rats running around his chest.

Mizuiru chuckled. "Hey! You should be comfortable with each other because you wouldn't only kiss, you will also do _something_ in **bed**." he mischievously explained the possibilities rather –probabilities-.

Some of their classmates laughed and cheered.

_In bed?_ Ichigo mentally shook his self. He thought he'll loose consciousness, but no, that's mortifying. He felt a tad of uneasiness all of a sudden. He started feeling something foreign. Ichigo looked at Rukia and bet she didn't understand a thing so was Abarai. Ichigo ran his fingers through his bright hair.

"Okay that's it! I just wanna see the actors. Bye!" Mizuiru waved his hand. "Tomorrow is another day." He quoted and walked away.

….

Spiky-head Ichigo walked along side Rukia.

_Romeo and Juliet_… Shakespeare's writing was indeed very intense. He had to watch the movie before he fully understood the book. Ichigo sighed heavily.

"What's the matter?" Rukia asked. "Afraid?" This raven-haired girl anxiously observed Isshin's son after the demented act that happened in their English class.

Ichigo glared at Rukia menacingly. "No I'm not! And why would I?"

Rukia faced him and gave him a _huge_ smile. "Nothing"

The petite lady showed what she really felt that time. She smiled sweetly oblivious to the fact that Ichigo stared at her. Rukia thanked that Ichigo turned out to be her partner and not other geeks. At least she knew him.

Rukia's jet black hair flowed smoothly with the breeze and a scene flashed in her mind: Carrot-top and another girl.

Rukia didn't know why, but when Keigo said that Ichigo and Inoue should be the lead characters, her heart sank. She quavered and looked at the guy who was staring at her in a very odd manner.

"Hey!" Rukia called, hoping to wake Ichigo in his trance.

Ichigo saw Rukia _smile_. _W_a_s it … directed at me? _He asked himself plenty of times. He positively felt blood rushing violently at every vein. _What's happening?_ Butterflies started forming in his stomach as Rukia walked close and stopped in front of him.

The petite lady gently placed her hands in his shoulder and helped herself up by hoisting her ankles. Ichigo froze as the tip of his nose touched hers. He was well aware that: one, blood crept from his neck to his cheeks and two, he couldn't move a joint. He totally froze under Rukia's soft gaze.

"What's the problem…" Rukia smiled mischievously. Her cold fingers playfully lingered upon his lips. "…baby?"

Rukia beamed, bursting into laughter when Ichigo's face turned into gazillion shades of red. "Man! You're blushing!"

"Rukia!" Ichigo snarled trying to cover the blush with a deep frown. It's simply mortifying. "Don't you ever do that again!" Perhaps if this guy was out of his control, he must have been kissing her right now.

"Do what?" Rukia continued laughing. "What can I do you're spacing out…"

"Rukia!" Ichigo tried to tousle her hair but was thwarted by a loud boom. He turned around when his ears caught a loud music not far away from where they stood.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

SO SHE SAID WHAT'S THE PROBLEM, BABY

What's the problem? I don't know.

Well, maybe I'm in love (love)

Think about it every time I think about it can't stop thinking 'bout it….

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The volume gradually turned down. "Yo! Ichigo!"

Ichigo saw Uruhara Kisuke chortling. "I thought I'll witness a kissing scene!" Uruhara said.

"Uruhara!" Rukia exclaimed. She smiled _again_ and said, "We'll be having a play and I'm hoping you'll attend."

Carrot-top couldn't believe his eyes AND ears.

_He saw Rukia smiled, for about what? Three times? And she showed excitement on the upcoming play. She even invited Sandal hat and company? And what was it that he heard?_ The lyrics came running around Ichigo's mind.

"Uruhara… What was that?" Ichigo managed to keep his face deprived of any emotions other than scowl. His fingers steadily pointed at a black belt Uruhara wore.

"Ah!" Uruhara proudly tapped it. "This is my new invention! It plays any music appropriate for any scene." He grinned. "What you heard was **Accidentally in Love** by Counting Crows." Uruhara took a quick glance at his watch and sighed.(yes, he has a watch.) "Well I have to go home. Yoruichi-chan is waiting for her milk." He heaved a box of milk and bade goodbye.

_Appropriate for any scene?_ Ichigo and Rukia both thought and shrugged.

"Incredible coincidence" Ichigo mumbled as he watched Uruhara's withdrawing form.

"One thing more Rukia!" Sandal-hat stopped and turned. "Should I invite all captains?"

Rukia gleefully nodded in reply.

After Kisuke disappeared, Ichigo poked his index finger to Rukia's cheeks.

"What drugs are you on? Cocaine? Ecstasy? Morphine? Codeine?" Ichigo bluntly asked. "Tell me."

"Huh?" Rukia gave him an innocent look before continuing the walk home.

"Never mind!" Ichigo ruffled his hair and followed her.

_Accidentally in Love?_ Ichigo couldn't shrug off that song. _Dammit!_ He mentally cursed. _Sandal hat sure knew the meaning of right timing_.

_Could I be really…. In love? _

-ToBeContinued

…

**Ikaku:** weird invention! So what's gonna happen next?

**Izuru:** confession of hearts?

**Matsumoto:** Whoa! That's soooo fast!

**Kon:** hmm… maybe more rehearsals? Invitations? Dress rehearsal?

-shin-(uiHS)

:**review/comment; criticisms are welcomed.**


	3. PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT

**TRAGEDY OF A PLAY**

_Scene 3: PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT. Eh?_

* * *

Some realizations could really rob the sanity of a man. For an instance, Isshin's son ended up cursing himself for the nth time this evening. Ichigo kept his eyes nailed on the ceiling of his room. He tried to collect bits of his brain that had been shattered when _the realization, _courtesy of Uruhara's superb invention, hit him really hard.

Ichigo ran a hand in his bright hair and heaved a sigh. He could not believe that his mind produced a spam of unbelievable and shocking thoughts. These thoughts had the power to make his vein shudder. Ichigo's mind considered the thought that there's only one percent chance.. _maybe_, **just maybe**, he _loves_ Rukia. Carrot-top mentally slapped himself for thinking such friggin' idea._ That's absurd. _Ichigo thought. He, Kurosaki Ichigo, fell in love with the most annoying person? the girl who beat the shit out of him, that she even invaded his dreamland, that whenever she succeeded getting under his skin alive she still manage to crawl into his…well.. his…

h-e-a-r-t.

_yes_. Ichigo preposterously affirmed. That puny she-devil from hell was unaware that she **trespassed** in his heart and at the same time, ran a circus in his head every now and then… yes, heart.. _wtf _the thought made Ichigo bolt in his lying form and sat.

A creak on the door made Ichigo's entire thoughts jump into its proper box and lock itself up in the farthest corner of his already-liquefied-mind. His scowl deepened.

"oi. Ichigo!" It didn't take a genius to decipher who's the owner of _that_ voice. It's none other than the object of his distress, Rukia Kuchiki.

Ichigo automatically froze as amber eyes met purple ones. "Are you finished reading the script?" Ichigo knew that he lose control of his eyes. His gaze _never_ rather, _couldn't_ leave Rukia as she entered his room, reached his bed and sat beside him. Rukia clad in a simple white shirt with bunny embroidery and short black shorts somewhat made Ichigo uneasy.

Carrot-top's nervous system started to function again when Rukia incredulously looked at him. "What's with the stare?" She asked.

". . . " or so it seemed, Ichigo's system malfunctioned again. Rukia looked at him helplessly and sighed. _He looked like an idiot_. She thought. _A cute idiot._

The fact that the girl was only inches away did not help Ichigo's current mental state. A sheet of paper caught his line of view making his jaw hung. Indeed, A_ premonition. _Script was equal to damnation.

Ichigo's plan of a clean getaway was thwarted when Rukia spoke. "Our first scene is act 2, scene 2 wherein Romeo meets Juliet." Rukia gave another helpless, distasteful glance at Ichigo. "Mizuiro called. He said that he want to see our scene tomorrow."

"Huh?" Alas! All system stopped the dramatic malfunctioning. Everything started to sink in.

Ichigo could see that Rukia took a deep breath. _Bad response, _he thought. "Mizuiro said we should practice our scenes now!" for a second Ichigo considered if his eyes were emmentropic. Did he or did he just saw a streak of pink crept on Rukia's cheeks? He shrugged.

_When Romeo meets Juliet_.. Now Rukia's voice repeatedly occupied Ichigo's mind. _What the… _His mind rattled. (Medic! Medic! Nervous breakdown!)

"EARTH to Ichigo!" the object of his heart, body, mind and soul leaned closer looking at him. "What the hell is happening to you? Do you want to practice or not? It's very simple. Just say what it is that you want!"

_Really? _Ichigo thought._ Rukia.. I don't want to practice. Not right now.. not when my mind is muddy clear . not when I'm deliriously trying to stop these hormones.. not when I'm in this state of insanity._

He lifted his head and was in the verge of nodding when Rukia cut him off saying, "..Be reminded that if you say no, I'll beat the crap out of you."

_So where's the smiling Rukia who invited Uruhara an hour and few minutes ago? Dammit! _Ichigo stared at her, dumbfounded. Ichigo hypothesized that his current situation was definitely not because of her unusual outfit but because of something else. _Whatever disease causing me this madness sure is toxic!_ Carrot-top noted.

Ichigo looked at Rukia for what was like eternity.

"What?" The girl stood with arms coiled in front of her chest. Rukia looked at him with blazing eyes. Moving her hands to lay on her hips, she waited for her companion's answer which was obviously a_'yes'._

"uhh…" Ichigo cleared his throat. Never in his life had he looked this_ lost_. "Practice?" he let out a nervous laugh. "Practice makes Perfect.." _but nobody is perfect so why practice? What's the point oh bloody hell!_

….

Menacing blue-violet eyes stared at Ichigo's inner most soul. Rukia waited for him to straighten his tongue for the nth time this evening. _Yes_, Ichigo told her that he had somehow managed to scan the whole script. And another _Yes_, that's a lie. As stated earlier, he spent his time brooding in his room and so the script was untouched.

Rukia was really unhappy. Ichigo should drop his crazy antics and start practicing his lines without flaws. She sighed. "Stop stuttering." the petite Kuchiki plainly said. She's not just sure if he did it on purpose to piss her off or what. "We've been standing for an hour and yet you haven't finished a single line."

_Great! This is my first time doing a major play and he's not participating_. Rukia's eyes glinted with rage. "Mind you Ichigo, your line marks the start of our conversation! If you keep stammering every word, what do you think will happen to our play.. and most especially _**my**_ grades?"

"Hey! I'm trying to do my best ok? So stop shouting at me when I'm concentrating!" Carrot-top, a tad infuriated, yapped. He kept wondering why Rukia act concerned about this play.

Ichigo scowled. "Is the play _that_ important to you?" he softly asked yet. Lately, all the mind-shattering realization had been tamed in the deepest corner of his mind. Ichigo felt relieved that he gained his self-control but honestly, it took a lot of energy to ignore that buzzing feeling in his chest when Rukia's only feet away. :)

"Yea! It_ is_ very important to me! Ichigo you Idiot!" the midnight-eyed girl ignored the furious reactions Carrot-top. Rukia nailed her eyes at him and said, "My brother and the rest of the Gotei thirteen will watch our play! You moron!"

_**Gotei 13**__? Darn! Ichigo knew that Gotei 13 was equal to, open parenthesis, _**Kenpachi**_ Plus 1_**Yachiru**_ multiplied by _**Byakuya**_ squared, close parenthesis, multiplied by 12 _Vice Captains _minus_ **Renji** minus **Yachiru** (since the 6th suqad fukutaichu portrayed Paris in the play and Yachiru's already mentioned._) plus 8_** El Capitan** divided by cosine squared. Wait_, did I heard it right? Gotei 13?Damn! _Ichigo dazedly looked at Rukia as his mind processed 'gotei 13'.

"I…chi….go!" (boiling point alert! Alert!) It was too late to duck that flying fist directed on Ichigo's face.

–toink!-

"what the?" Carrot-top looked at Rukia and wondered how the hell did he _fall _for her?

"Practice.. now!" Rukia's icy-cold stares sent shivers down Ichigo's spine. And for the second time that evening, carrot-top thought he needed an Ophthalmologist. Did he or did he just saw a spark of sadness in her eyes. "Just.." a pause. "just tell it to me if you don't want me to be your _Juliet_." Rukia gazed outside the window and took a deep breath.

"Rukia.." Ichigo stunned, looked at her. _Does that mean she really wanted their pairing? I as Romeo and She as Juliet?_ His heart started to double its pace. "Rukia.. I.." again, Rukia didn't let him finish his sentence.

Rukia smiled sweetly. "if you don't want me to be your Juliet, you can.." She rested her left hand in Ichigo's shoulder.

"Rukia.. I.." Ichigo's voice surprisingly sounded gentle. He couldn't believe Rukia could handle such drama. _Did she really like_ _.. him?_

"You can simply back out and I'll demand for another Romeo. Very simple. Right? So come on," the dark-haired teen fished for her cell phone. "call our dear director and tell him you'll back-out and he needs to find someone to replace you ASAP.." Rukia shoved her phone in his face. "here.."

_The disease sure is spreading in his brain_, he thought.

Death-berry cleared his throat. He swiftly took _Juliet's_ hands earning him a frown. "if I profane with my unwortheist hand," _Romeo_ looked at her intently. "this holy shrine, the gentle pain is this.." suddenly, some thoughts block Ichigo's mind.

_Juliet_ couldn't help but be amused that her _Romeo_ would not let her go and search for another. But, fate seemed to frown at her as the strawberry in front of her started to _crackle_, **again**.

"mmmah-my liiipp..ss, to.. to..two blu.. blublushing p-ppilgrims rrready" Straberry swallowed hard. Beads of perspiration were evident. His lines mark the start of the first words of Romeo and Juliet to one another and it ends with a kiss. The thought made Ichigo shudder. "..sttttandd" for once, he agreed to what she's saying, he was undeniably an idiot and he's not acting like himself at all. "tututu-tooo smoothh tha-at rough-f t..."

Rukia snatched her hand from his grip and frowned. "you're still stuttering."

_**Silence**_

Blocks of ice started to form a huge wall between them. It appeared as if _Dea Tacita_ enveloped their conversation giving both of them a gift of uneasiness with each other.

_**Silence.**_

Both Ichigo and Rukia didn't know how to break that ice. Good thing someone(?) did it for them.

"Ho-ho-ho… ohh.."

The two figures directed their gaze at the source of the voice.

"What do you want Kon?" Rukia bluntly asked. She must admit, Kon knew what the meaning of right timing is. But nevertheless, she hid that appreciation she felt and frown at the doll.

"Nee-san," the plushie put his hands up as if praying. He bent one leg and cast his button-eyes on her. "be my Juliet and I'll do my best to put a smile on your face." His heartfelt statement was cut short.

"Shut up." She hissed and crossed her arms in front of her chest and returned her gaze to her _Romeo._ "want to try it again?" She raised a brow. "go."

Ichigo snatched his copy that was on his bed and scan the lines. Once ready he faced her. With all his strength he opened his mouth. "if I profane th.." _ok that's it_! "th… this…."

"I..chi…go!" something snapped inside Rukia. "if you can't do it…" She walks towards Kon, sharply picked the plushie up. "let me teach you how!"

Ichigo watched in horror as Rukia put her hands in Kon's mouth and searched for the gikon pill. Only split-seconds before Ichigo realized that the pill was forcefully pushed on his mouth.

-TBC

* * *

**Shinji: D**rop a line or two.. thanks

**Hiyorin: **so what the heck is gonna happen? i'm not thrilled at all.

**Byakuya:** Patience. Patience. Wait for the next chap..

**Reviews/comments; ****constructive criticisms are very much welcomed.**


End file.
